What A World
by BurningEmber1
Summary: During the Tokugawa Shogunate Kenshin has to leave everything behind him, including his family. Many years later he catches a little girl pit pocketing and sees that she looks almost exactly like him. Who is she? And Yahiko falls for her?
1. Default Chapter

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. Akemi, Mitsuko, Ran, however do belong to me. I know this is really short, some chapters will be like this...but I hope you enjoy anyway! Oh, and It'll get better as it goes on, I promise.  
  
What A World  
  
By, BurningEmber  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
The spring air never felt so alive to the woman before as she laid in the grass. Sighing contently and staring at the sky that was a perfect hue of blue. She smiled as a young child called out her name.  
  
"Mamma! Mamma!" The little red head called out to her mother.  
  
"What is it, sweetheart?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," She said. "But, I was wondering something…"  
  
"And what would that be, my child?" Her mother asked her.  
  
"Where is daddy?" She asked. Akemi looked at her daughter and bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Daddy is…gone," She eventually spat out.  
  
"Gone?" She asked. "But…I…"  
  
"I'm sorry, he left one night and never came back. Yet, he left a note explaining everything," Akemi sighed. The young red head looked rather upset, almost as if she were to cry. Akemi took the young four year old in her arms and held her as she wept.   
  
"Did he even know about me?" She asked. Akemi smiled.  
  
"Yes, he did. He always told me how beautiful you were. How lucky he was to be able to see you before….before the Revolution. That is why he left," She explained.  
  
"He fought for Japan?" She asked.  
  
"The one and only," Akemi said. "He was a powerful swordsman though, that I must say." She nodded and saw swordsmen begin to walk up to Akemi. Akemi's eyes widened as she gave her daughter a kiss. "Run." The little girl looked bewildered at her mothers comment.  
  
"Run?" She inquired.  
  
"Yes, run and don't look back. Just do as I say. You are the daughter of Hotokiri Battousai, Kenshin Himura! Go in search of him my child! He will know who you are! Run and don't return here, I love you so much!"  
  
"But mother…what about you?" She asked.  
  
"Just go!" Akemi shouted as the men caught her. Her little eyes widened and hid behind a tree, watching what they would do to her mother.   
  
"Where is he?" One asked, holding his sword to her neck. She breathed rather quickly as her heart raced.   
  
"I don't know. It's been years now," She said.   
  
"Don't play foolish, you know well where he is!" That same swordsman yelled. She refrained from struggling any further, seeing as it was doing her no good in doing so.   
  
"I swear, I don't know where he is," She said, sounding as if she were to break down and cry. The swordsman showed no sympathy whatsoever as he took his sword and cut her arm, placing it back at her neck.  
  
"I will ask you one last time, where is he?!" He yelled, causing Akemi's daughter to jump back, her violet eyes widening with fear.   
  
'Please no…' She pleaded in her head, although her pleading thoughts would do her mother no good now as she watched her end draw closer.   
  
"I do not know!" Akemi finally shouted, hot tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. Although the swordsman didn't believe a word of it.   
  
"Well then, if you will not cooperate…" He said, then pressed his sword closer to her neck, slitting it. She gave her final gasps of breath as he then struck her again, thus, killing her. Akemi's daughter gasped in shock, then ran, just as she was told to. She ran as fast as she could and into another village by nightfall, where a lonely couple took her in out of pity and raised her. Akemi's daughter would never forget her mother. Nothing would ever make her forget either. She would often cry into her pillow at night as she would lay in her futon and reminisce about that dreadful day of her mother's end. She would fulfill her mothers last request and find the one that she called Kenshin.   
  
Well, shall I continue or not? Review, please! Tell me what ya think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. Akemi, Mitsuko, Ran, however do belong to me. I know this is really short, some chapters will be like this...but I hope you enjoy anyway! Oh, and It'll get better as it goes on, I promise.  
  
What A World  
  
By, BurningEmber  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Kaoru's dojo had never seemed so peaceful in many of it's longest years. The former manslayer rested in the back, finishing the laundry and getting ready to go to the market to get the things needed for their dinner. He sighed as he finished the last of it and stood up, rubbing his back from remaining in one position for too long.   
  
"Come on, ugly!" The young boy, Yahiko yelled to Kaoru. Kaoru growled and picked up her broom, beginning to chase young Yahiko around the dojo. Sanosuke on the other hand, just lounged around, soon partaking in watching Kaoru and Yahiko quarrel and Kaoru's chase on poor little Yahiko.   
  
"May I please have your attention?" Kaoru asked, right after whacking Yahiko over the head with the broom. Sanosuke and Kenshin walked over, wondering what Kaoru had to say.   
  
"What is it, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.   
  
"I have another trip for us!" She said happily.   
  
"To where?" Yahiko asked, looking rather eager to know what was going on.   
  
"Well, we're going-" She stopped as she saw someone stand at the front entrance of the dojo. The woman looked bewildered, like she didn't have a clue where she was. Kaoru walked towards the entrance to see what the woman wanted, but to Kaoru's surprise, the woman was with child! Around six months it seemed.   
  
"Umm, excuse me miss, but is there something I can help you with?" Kaoru asked the woman.   
  
"Yes, is there a Zanzaa living here?" She asked. This caught Sanosuke's attention rather quickly as Kenshin watched him casually walk towards the entrance.   
  
"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked. The woman looked up at him with joyful tears in her eyes.  
  
"I found you, I finally found you," She said and hugged him. Kaoru, Kenshin and Yahiko looked at this mysterious stranger as she nearly strangled the once Fighter for Hire. Sanosuke looked down at the woman hugging him and wondered what was going on.   
  
"Do I know you?" He finally asked her. She looked up at him.  
  
"Don't you remember me, Zanzaa?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I've never seen you before in my life," He said. "Maybe you have me mistaken for someone else?"  
  
"No, you are Zanzaa, you are the father of my unborn child!" She exclaimed and backed away from him. Sanosuke sighed and looked at Kenshin and the others. Kaoru cleared her throat.   
  
"I'll prepare lunch," She said. Sanosuke nodded, he could tell she didn't know what else to do. Kaoru walked inside as Kenshin followed her, Yahiko watched the scene between Sanosuke and the mysterious woman like it was a movie. Sanosuke scratched the back of his head and looked at the woman as she lowered her head, trying to not make eye contact with him.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked her.  
  
"Mitsuko," She said quietly. Still, Sanosuke was stumped, he had no idea who this woman was and why she kept saying that her unborn child was his.   
  
Kaoru watched them make their small talk from the entrance of the dojo as Kenshin looked at her.  
  
"They'll be fine, Miss Kaoru, that they will," Kenshin said, smiling.   
  
"I suppose they will. But…it just doesn't make sense," She said.  
  
"I know it's quite shocking, but I'm sure Sanosuke will recognize her sooner or later," Kenshin said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She blushed and didn't dare look at Kenshin. He smiled, then hung the wet laundry to dry. Kaoru watched him, her blush growing deeper. Yahiko snickered as he purposely dropped his wooden sword.   
  
"Yahiko!" Kaoru exclaimed, putting a hand to her chest. "You always gave me a heart attack you little brat!"  
  
"I didn't do anything, it was an accident!" He shouted back to her. Soon, their foreheads were pressed against each others and going at each other. When Kenshin walked back in, he wasn't surprised to see such fighting going on between the assistant manager and her student.   
  
On the other hand, Sanosuke looked down at Mitsuko, giving her that confused look, just as he had done earlier when she first claimed that her unborn child was his.   
  
"Listen, miss, we can give you a place to stay…but about the whole 'You're the father of my baby' deal, just stop. I'm not the guy you're looking for. And my name is Sanosuke, no longer Zanzaa," He said. She sighed and said nothing, Kaoru took her in, showing her around the dojo and to the room she would be staying in. Yahiko snickered, he found this rather funny for some reason.  
  
"So, you're the father? I feel sorry for that kid," He said.  
  
"It's not mine so get that thought out of your head," Sanosuke stated. Kenshin shook his head and looked at Sanosuke, with a look that read 'are you so sure about that?' "What are you getting at, Kenshin?" He knew Kenshin's expression well.  
  
"She had to have a reason to come over here to say that her child is yours, that she did," He said. "Why is that Sanosuke?"  
  
"I'm telling you the truth. I don't know what that woman is talking about," He said.   
  
"You don't remember anything from six months ago?" Kenshin inquired.  
  
"No," Came his reply. Kenshin sighed.  
  
"Ok, Sanosuke," Kenshin said, then gathered the tie that held up his sleeves. He walked back into the dojo to check up on Kaoru and Mitsuko.   
  
Sanosuke lowered his head. He was so confused. He didn't know what to do anymore. Why did this woman say that her child was his? He asked himself over and over again, and still came up with the same answer. He didn't know. Sanosuke did remember one woman he was with. But it couldn't had been her, could it?  
  
~Flashback~  
  
His eyes adjusted to the incoming morning light as he looked at the woman next to him, his lover. He smiled and stretched, soon hearing her wake. She sat up and looked at him, covering herself with the sheet, watching him stare at the wall.   
  
"I have to leave," He said.   
  
"No, you can't go," She said, tears welling up in her eyes. He got up from the futon and looked at her.   
  
"I promise to keep in touch. I can't stay," He said, got dressed and gave his lover one last kiss. She began crying, which soon turned into sobbing, she didn't want to be left alone. She wanted him by her side. Yet, she gathered her bravery and nodded.   
  
"I hope you will," She said and too got up, getting dressed and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him just one more kiss. He smiled into it and held her tightly.   
  
"I'll never forget you," He said.   
  
"As I'll never forget you, Zanzaa," She said and watched him take off and into the distance, their farewell was brief, but it would burn in his memory forever.   
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
He opened his eyes and inhaled deeply. He had kept in touch. But, he never received anything from her. So, he stopped sending to her and thought about her. Wondering what happened to her, wondering if she was even alive. What if Mitsuko was that woman? What if she was right? What if the child was is? He couldn't be too sure right now. He didn't know what to do, what to say. All he could do was think.  
  
Continue? Yes? No? Review! Please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. Akemi, Mitsuko, Ran, however do belong to me.   
  
What A World  
  
By, BurningEmber  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Kenshin decided he would go and fetch the tofu he promised to buy to cook for their meal. He told Kaoru and she nodded, watching him walk past. He caught a glimpse of Sanosuke thinking and shook his head. Sanosuke was truly living in denial. While walking into the market, he noticed that it was as crowded as it always was. Children tugging on their mother sleeves to show them the items they wanted. Women looking at kimono's, bedazzled by their elegance and fine silk in which they were woven from. The men, most were preoccupied with other things. Such as: food, fireworks, other weapons. Yet, as Kenshin roamed the busy streets he caught a glimpse of a young lady, no younger than Yahiko, walking down the streets as if someone was chasing her. She then 'bumped' into a man and stole his wallet. This girl was different somehow, she looked remotely similar to Kenshin. He chased after her and wouldn't stop running until he caught her.   
  
She saw him and ran faster until she tripped over a piece of wood as she tried to run towards the lake. He eventually caught up with her, kneeling beside her.   
  
"Can I give you a hand?" He asked, holding out his hand out for her to take, smiling. She took his hand and got up, the wallet falling out of the fold of her worn out kimono.   
  
"Th-Thank you," She stuttered. Kenshin looked at her as if something was wrong. She looked away, quickly picking up the wallet and trying to hide it.   
  
"Is that your wallet?" He asked her. He knew well that it wasn't her wallet, but he wanted to hear it from her.   
  
"Yes," She lied, answering rather quickly, making it quite obvious.   
  
"I know I'm not your father, but my advice to you is to give the wallet back," He said, still smiling. She looked at him, her violet eyes, glazed. He took a good look at her: violet eyes, with that soft and sensitive look to them. Red hair that was tied back in a pony tail and uneven in some areas, just like Kenshin. If he didn't know any better, he would have called her a mini-Kenshin.   
  
  
  
"Is there a reason why you keep staring at me?" She asked rudely. He snapped out of it and gave out a long sigh.   
  
"My apologies, miss," He said apologetically.   
  
"Yeah, it's alright," She said.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, miss, but where are your parents?" He inquired.   
  
"My mother died when I was four," She responded. "Swordsmen spilled her blood."  
  
"And your father?" He asked. He didn't want to seem rude by asking these questions, but he had to know whether she had a place to live or not.   
  
"he walked out on my mother and I before I was able to talk," She said and looked down. "I don't even know if he's still alive. My mother told me to search for him, it was her last request." Kenshin didn't want to ask anymore, he took a good look at her again. She looked like she lived off the streets, no wonder she had stolen that wallet. Her clothes were tattered and worn out. She looked as if she hadn't bathed in days.   
  
"How about I get you a hot meal and a hot bath?" He asked her. After looking up at him, she wondered why he was being so nice to her. She thought that he was going to turn her in for sure.   
  
"Y-Yes, sir," She said, stuttering again. Clearly she was nervous, nervous that he would still turn her in.  
  
"You can call me Kenshin, that you could," He said, smiling.  
  
"I'm Ran," She said. She wasn't stupid, she wasn't going to give him her last name, she still didn't trust him. Kenshin helped her up and began walking back to the dojo. She followed him, her head down, silent.   
  
  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko watched Sanosuke as he continued to sit there in deep thought.  
  
"I wonder what he could be thinking about," Yahiko said. Kaoru nodded, then soon saw Kenshin carrying a little girl. She had fainted on their way there. Kaoru and Yahiko ran over, as well as Sanosuke, breaking all thought.   
  
"Kenshin, what happened?" Kaoru asked him.  
  
"Just a girl I found pit pocketing," He said. Yahiko peered over Kenshin's arm to see her face. He thought she was rather pretty, yet almost an exact twin to Kenshin.   
  
"Is this your twin or something?" Yahiko asked. Kenshin couldn't help but let out a chuckle at this.  
  
"No, she's not my twin, that she isn't," He said. "Kaoru, do you mind getting her into a hot bath and a clean kimono?" She nodded.  
  
"Of course," She said. She couldn't say no to him, never. She took the girl in her arms. "Yahiko, run a bath."  
  
"Me?! Why me?!" He asked, rather upset at this request. Because he always found it to be him fixing the baths. Either that or Kenshin would offer to if Yahiko would be that stubborn to make it easier for the both of them.   
  
"She does look oddly similar to you, Kenshin," Sanosuke pointed out.  
  
"I know, but, it could just be a coincidence," He said.   
  
"Now you're the one who's denying," Sanosuke said, and walked back into the dojo, hands stuffed in his pockets. He walked in to find Mitsuko sleeping on the floor. He picked her up and brought her to her room, she must have been really tired to just fall asleep on the dojo floor like that.  
  
  
  
As Kenshin finished dinner, Ran woke up to a delicious smell and wandered the dojo till she found him.  
  
"That smells so good!" She said. Kenshin smiled.  
  
"It's finished too," Kenshin said and then looked at her. A blue kimono with a floral pattern of white rested on her. Her hair was washed and she looked better than before. Yahiko looked at her, a small blush appearing. He didn't notice it until he heard Sanosuke snickering.  
  
"You've got a crush on her?" He asked.  
  
"I do not!" He yelled.   
  
"So, little Yahiko's got a crush on new girl," Sanosuke chuckled. "Cute."  
  
"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME LITTLE?!" He shouted, causing Ran to run in and see what was up. Kaoru soon followed, smiling at her.  
  
"You look quite pretty," She said.   
  
"Thank you miss…" She began, she wanted to know her name.  
  
"Kaoru," Kaoru said.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Kaoru," She said and bowed. "I'm Ran."  
  
"You're quite welcome, Ran," She said and went to check on Kenshin.   
  
"That smells delicious!" Kaoru said from behind him. Kenshin jumped, luckily he had nothing in the bowl yet.   
  
"Miss Kaoru, you scared me, that you did," He said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" She cried out. He shook his head.   
  
"No, that's quite alright, you didn't mean it," He said and put the tofu into the bowl. Ran, Yahiko and Sanosuke were already sitting down, waiting to eat. Ran then saw Mitsuko walk in and take a seat, taking a rather big helping once the food was brought out.   
  
"Wow," Yahiko and Ran said in unison.   
  
"She's pregnant," Sanosuke said, eyes closed. Mitsuko nodded and went back to eating.   
  
"I knew that!" Yahiko said. Sanosuke shook his head and finished his meal.  
  
After dinner, Mitsuko went back to lay down. Kenshin remained outside, looking up at the stars and thinking why this girl looked so much like him. He closed his eyes for a moment, then heard footsteps. When he opened them, there Ran sat, hugging her knees and looking up at the stars as well. She too was in deep thought.  
  
Continue? Yes? No? Review! Please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. Akemi, Mitsuko, Ran, however do belong to me.   
  
What A World  
  
By, BurningEmber  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
'A young red head, eyes narrowed looking and a sinister touch to them walked into a room to hear a baby wailing. He picked her up and held her until she calmed down. The baby girl was nearly identical to her father, eyes, hair and all. He smiled down at her as she soon fell asleep in his arms. She was barely a year old and he had to leave her and her mother. Of course, he didn't want to, but he had to. He held her and used a free hand to write a letter. She yawned and fell asleep on her father's shoulder.   
  
"Oh, my child, I don't want to leave you, that I don't. I want to see you grow up, I want to be there for you but I cannot," He said. He knew she wasn't paying attention. It wasn't her fault, yet, he liked just being around his daughter altogether. As he finished the letter, he walked into his room, where he and his lover slept. He placed the letter on his side of the futon and then made sure his daughter was asleep before putting her back to bed. Once he was sure of it, he gave each female a kiss, whispering goodbye and walked out. By this time he was about to cry, but just couldn't. He kept his bravery shown and fingered the handle of his sword. Making his way to a new life. The life that was of which Hitokiri Battousai.'   
  
Kenshin woke up from this dream, soon hearing someone cry. He looked to his right and saw Ran crying in her knees. Showing much sympathy he scooted next to her. She felt his presence and suddenly hugging him and crying.   
  
"Ran? What's wrong?" He asked as he hugged her back.  
  
"Kenshin, it's clear. It's so clear to me. The memory, the way she died, everything!" She said, sobbing.  
  
"Your mother?" He asked. She nodded into his sleeve.   
  
"My mother. I was hiding behind a tree, they didn't see me, but I saw them. I saw the way they held that sword to her neck. The way they slit her am, then her neck. I remember her last gasp of air, her last words to me," She sobbed. He looked down at her and draped the other arm around her. "Kenshin, it's so painful!"  
  
"I know it is, that I do," He said. "It'll be alright. You just have to keep strong and fulfill your mothers last request."  
  
"I've searched for years and no one will tell me anything. When they hear his name their voices dim to silence. Kenshin, I want to se my father. I want him to know everything!"  
  
"I know you do, I'm sure that one day you'll find him," Kenshin said soothingly.  
  
"I dreamt of one day finding my father after my mother told me what happened to him, who he was. I dreamt that when I did find him, we'd be a happy family, just like we were once before. But now that'll never happen. They're only dreams after all," She said as she sat up straight and wiped her eyes from her tears. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was running. "Thank you…for being here for me though…"  
  
"It's my pleasure," Kenshin said, instantly smiling. She let her hair down and Kenshin couldn't help but chuckle a little at this. Her hair fell like his, it just didn't look right.   
  
"What's so funny?" She asked, taking a brush and beginning to brush it.  
  
"Nothing, Ran, nothing," He said and got up. "You better get to bed, that you should, it's rather late."  
  
"I can't sleep," She said. "Every time I close my eyes that memory occurs."  
  
"Would you like company then?" He asked.  
  
"Aren't you tired?" She asked.  
  
"That I am, but, if you'd like company then I'm more than willing to provide it," He said.   
  
"That's ok, Kenshin," A third voice chimed in.  
  
"Yahiko?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," He said. "I'll stay out with her." Kenshin nodded.   
  
"I'll see you two in the morning then. Good night," He said and walked back into the dojo, smiling. He knew why Yahiko had done that, he was worried for her.   
  
Continue? Yes? No? Review! Please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. Akemi, Mitsuko, Ran, however do belong to me. Thank you for your positive feedback everyone. I'm glad you're enjoying this. ^_^  
  
What A World  
  
By, BurningEmber  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
As dawn approached he found both Yahiko and Ran asleep and in each others arms. Ran must have fell asleep while she was crying last night, or so Kenshin thought at least. He watched her snuggle against him for warmth. The air was quite chilly, he went back into the dojo and soon came back with a blanket, soon draping it over the two. Mitsuko soon walked out after Kenshin had went back in to find Kaoru fixing breakfast and offered to lend a hand. Mitsuko looked at the two and smiled.   
  
"You two will definitely be an item one day. I can see it already," She said to no one in particular. Soon, Ran woke up and found herself in Yahiko's arms, soon waking everyone else up by her loud, sudden shriek.   
  
"What is it?!" The four adults, including Mitsuko asked in unison. Yahiko held his ears as he found himself in the position he was in. She was curled up on his lap. No wonder, she didn't remember a thing that happened the night before. She hadn't remembered falling asleep in Yahiko's lap as they talked. Yahiko remembered though. She looked so sad talking with him, as she gently laid her brush on the wooden surface of the dojo. How her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. How she just seemed to glow altogether. Or how Yahiko saw her at least. He didn't notice it, but he had a slight blush growing on his cheeks. First a light pink, then shaded to a tomato red. Sanosuke grinned and nudged Kenshin who was simply smiling.   
  
"Looks like Yahiko has another crush. He goes from one girl to the next," Sanosuke quietly snickered.   
  
"I think he may be serious this time, that he may," Kenshin said and went off to finish preparing breakfast.   
  
"Kenshin, I need someone to catch tonight's dinner," Kaoru said.  
  
"I'll do it!" Ran volunteered.   
  
"No, sweetie, that's alright. You're a guest, remember?" Kaoru asked. "You really don't have to."  
  
"But, I would like to, Miss Kaoru. To show you how grateful I am," She said and stood up. "I'll catch them at noon."  
  
"Umm, ok," Kaoru said, then turned to Kenshin. "Oh, don't feel so bad, you could still get vegetables from the market." Kenshin nodded. Yahiko quickly stood up, his hands clenched into fists.   
  
"I'll go with Ran! To…To make sure she doesn't fall in the river!" Yahiko said, rather proud of his procrastinated response. Kenshin smiled.  
  
"But of course, Yahiko. You should watch over Miss Ran, that you should," He said. Ran crossed her arms.  
  
"Of course, if little Yahiko would like to help me, then by all means he may tag along," She said.   
  
"Don't call me little!" He cried.   
  
"Sorry," Ran said apologetically. All three adults, except for Mitsuko, laughed. She just gave a small giggle. Yahiko and Ran didn't see what was so funny though, they just shrugged and walked inside.   
  
Once it was noon, Ran grabbed a pole and bucket, as did Yahiko. They each set off for the river and engaging into a chat. Ran enjoyed talking to Yahiko, because it was someone her age. She didn't quite understand why he was in such a rush to grow up though. She thought that he should cherish his childhood. Because, once it was gone, that's it. It's over. You can never go back to it. She did look forward to becoming a teenager too, she just wished her father would be able to see what he had missed out on. If he was still alive that was.   
  
"Ran, are you ok?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" She questioned.  
  
"No, it just seems that you're upset about something," He responded.  
  
"Something other than what I'm upset about already?" She asked.  
  
"Yea, kind of, I guess so," He said.   
  
"Don't worry about me Yahiko, I'll be alright," She said. "I just need to cope with all of this. Fine out for sure whether he's alive or not. I just want a straightforward answer. Not just someone babbling on, trying to avoid it."  
  
"Has that happened a lot?" He asked.  
  
"Most of the time, others would just rather not answer," She said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," He said.   
  
"It's nothing," She said, then set her line in the water, sitting down and holding the pole. Yahiko's crimson eyes continue to stare at her as she yawned and waited for a tug on her line.   
  
"Kenshin's a really nice guy," She said out of the blue.  
  
"Oh, yea, he is," Yahiko agreed.   
  
"I'm surprised he didn't turn me in," She laughed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yahiko inquired.   
  
"He caught me pit pocketing and took me back to Kaoru's dojo," She said with a shrug. "I thought that for sure he'd turn me in."  
  
"Oh," Yahiko said. "Kenshin caught me doing the same thing. I had to do it, I had to pay off my family's debt. After I found it there was no debt to be paid…Kenshin came to my aid and fought off the men who were probably going to kill me. Then I became Kaoru's apprentice to the Kamiya Kasshin art of swordsmanship." He looked rather proud of this.  
  
"Wow. I always wanted to know what it was like to hold a sword. Or to just be able to fight with one. How does it feel?" She asked.   
  
"It feels pretty cool," He responded. "But Kenshin's Reverse Blade Sword is even cooler."   
  
"Reverse Blade Sword?" She asked. "My…my father was said to now be using a reverse bladed sword."  
  
"That's odd. Kenshin's the only one," Yahiko said. By this time, her impressed smile had dropped. Her expression couldn't be deciphered. "Ran?" "Tell me Yahiko, tell me more, I beg of you," She pleaded, grabbing hold of his arm and looking deep into his crimson eyes.   
  
"He used to be called Battousai the Manslayer," He said. She gasped as her eyes widened and tears filled them. "Ran? Ran, what's wrong?"   
  
"My father. He was Hitokiri Battousai. My full name is Ran Himura," She said, looking down, letting go of Yahiko's arm. It was his turn to look surprised. "Tell me, what is Kenshin's last name?"  
  
"Himura," Yahiko said, barely above a whisper. Ran looked up, clearly she was now crying. "Oh, Ran…" He took the young girl in his arms and allowed her to cry. She wept out of shock and joy. She hugged him tightly to her and continued to cry.   
  
Kenshin and the others grew worried when they didn't come back by sunset. Kenshin was about to go looking for them. He placed his sword on his belt and walked out when he saw Ran and Yahiko come back with both buckets full of fish.   
  
"Kenshin! We caught a whole bunch!" Yahiko said happily. "Maybe Kaoru will get it right this time!"  
  
"What was that Yahiko?" Kaoru shouted as she walked out. Ran said nothing and placed the bucket at Kenshin's feet, bowing silently and walked into her room. There was nothing she could say to him. Yahiko watched her leave and looked back at Kenshin, not even he was able to say a word to him. Yahiko ran into his own room until dinner. Mitsuko and Sansosuke wondered what could be up with the two and they both looked at one another and shrugged. Kaoru looked at Kenshin and gave a look of worry to him.   
  
"I know, I'll talk to them later," He said and went to go help Kaoru cook the fish.  
  
Continue? Yes? No? Review! Please! I love hearing your reviews! 


	6. Chapter 6

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. Akemi, Mitsuko, Ran, however do belong to me. Thank you for your positive feedback everyone. I'm glad you're enjoying this. ^_^ And to think, this is my first Kenshin fic too.  
  
What A World  
  
By, BurningEmber  
  
~Chapter 6~   
  
They ate their meal peacefully, not a word said throughout it. Only to ask for a second, or in Mitsuko's case, third helpings. Yahiko took a moment to talk to Ran after dinner, just to see if there was anything he could do to help.   
  
"No, nothing," She said. "I'm going to ask Kenshin, to see if this is true." He nodded.  
  
"Good luck," He said. She smiled and hugged him, then walked outside to find Kenshin in deep thought.   
  
"Umm, Kenshin?" She asked shyly. Kenshin looked at her.  
  
"Yes, Ran?" He asked. "You know you can tell me anything." Yahiko remembered hearing those words, he listened in further.   
  
"Kenshin, I don't want to seem rude or anything, but what is your full name?" She asked.  
  
"Kenshin Himura," He said.   
  
"I thought so," She said, she couldn't hold back her tears.   
  
"Ran? Ran what is it?" Kenshin asked, looking rather worried.   
  
"My father was, Hitokiri Battousai, Kenshin Humura," She said, looking down. Kenshin gasped and looked at her.   
  
"Are you certain?" He asked.  
  
"I am certain," She said, nearly ready to cry. Yahiko's heart sunk, he felt terrible. What if Kenshin rejected her? What would happen to her then? Yahiko couldn't think of anything but the negative side of this.   
  
"Well, you are correct, that is who I am," He said. "Years ago I had a lover by the name of Akemi and the two of us had a little girl together. We named her Ran." Her head shot up at this. Her mothers name. His lover? So it was true. "I had to leave, I was called into the Revolution and couldn't back down. I spent my last moments with my baby girl, then left. Hoping to someday see her again….and here you are." Her eyes were full of tears. Kenshin smiled and held his arms out to her. She practically threw herself at him and cried.  
  
"Father! I found you! I finally found you!"  
  
"And I have found you, that I have," He said. He himself was practically crying. Kaoru watched everything from afar and couldn't believe what she had seen. Was Ran really Kenshin's daughter? She hid herself and closed her eyes. Kenshin meant more to her than anything…and he was a father? This surprised Kaoru a great amount. She sighed and went back to bed, she couldn't bear to see anymore.  
  
"Father, I missed you so much," Ran cried into her father's chest.   
  
"As I have miss you, that I have," He said and rubbed her back.   
  
So, Yahiko was right. The past, the sword, everything," She said.  
  
"Yahiko informed you?" He asked.  
  
"That he has. He told me everything I had wanted to hear," She said. Yahiko smiled to himself. He was quite pleased that she and Kenshin had reunited. He was glad that she found what she was looking for. Yahiko took a peak at the two and went off to bed. Going to sleep knowing he had done a job well done.   
  
Kenshin couldn't believe that after all these years his child was in his arms, weeping away her sadness and her relief. He couldn't believe how much she had matured. How beautifully she had grown. Now being able to see her grow up. Her first kiss. Her wedding. Everything. He was now able to see everything he wanted to that he thought he'd never be able to before. He was in relief, he was in joy, he was finally in peace. Although there were still matters between Sanosuke and Mitsuko, he would settle that sometime in the afternoon. He couldn't and wouldn't allow Sanosuke to go off saying that the child wasn't his without proof. Although there was no proof to be shown, Kenshin would find it. He would do everything in his power to make it work out and happen.   
  
Continue? Yes? No? Review! Please! I love hearing your reviews! 


	7. Chapter 7

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. Akemi, Mitsuko, Ran, however do belong to me. Thank you for your positive feedback everyone. I'm glad you're enjoying this. ^_^ And to think, this is my first Kenshin fic too.  
  
What A World  
  
By, BurningEmber  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
Although not was all well. Kenshin and Ran's peace wouldn't last for long. Oh, not at all. In Kyoto laid a group of men gathered in a dojo, discussing manners of Kenshin and reminiscing about the day of Akemi's death. Two young men, both looking around Kenshin's age. Twin brothers to be exact. Both with black hair and crimson eyes. One had a long scar along his leg as the other hand one across his arm, like a band of jewels.   
  
"Did anyone ever find that pipsqueak of Akemi's?" Kiyoshi asked. His brother, the one which held the battle scar across his leg looked up at him.   
  
"That was years ago, what makes you recall that now?" Katashi asked him.   
  
"Nothing, it's just that there had been word that the little girl was seen with the Battousai at a local dojo. She might say something," Kiyoshi responded.  
  
"She would have said something long ago," Katashi said. "I don't know why we hadn't killed her when we had the chance."  
  
"She escaped before we could do anything, she was long gone," Kiyoshi said.  
  
"But still, we could have gotten Minoru to catch her and kill her on sight," Katashi said.  
  
"Minoru? Yea, I guess he could have handled that better than we could, huh?" Kiyoshi inquired.  
  
"Yea, I suppose," Katashi said. "Well, all we can do now is travel to Tokyo and kill the girl."  
  
"What about the great Hitokiri Battousai?" Kiyoshi asked.  
  
"We'll be in Yokahama long before he'll realize she's even gone," Katashi cackled as he poured himself a saucer of sake, sipping it as there was an evil grin plastered on his face. Kiyoshi chuckled at this and sipped his green tea ever so slowly.   
  
"When shall the kidnapping proceed?" He asked.  
  
"One night, when they're asleep," Came the response. "Battousai won't know what hit him."  
  
Ran woke up, still in her father's arms. She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Something she had wanted to do for so long. She slipped out and went to go to the market to get fruit and other necessary things for their breakfast. Ran wanted to pay Kaoru back for all of her hospitality. While walking to the market, she had time to observe the scenery. She wanted to become a swordswoman more than anything.   
  
"What was that style father was said to use? The…Hiten Mitsurugi?" She wondered. Ran wanted to learn her father's technique, know what it's like. Then there was Yahiko's style of fighting, the one Kaoru taught. "The…Kamiya Kasshin?" She thought about both, then decided it was her father's style of swordsmanship that she wanted. Ran soon reached the market and bought the food with the money that she stole. She knew it was wrong. But, it was for a good cause, to feed her friends and family. She smiled and put the food into the bag she carried around, soon running back to the dojo and then sliding the doors open to put the food away.   
  
Kenshin woke up to hear rustling of a bag and walked into the dojo. He wondered how his daughter got the money, then it hit him. The money she stole.  
  
"So, you did my chore for me?" Kenshin asked. Ran jumped, then turned around.  
  
"Your chore?" She questioned.  
  
"Miss Kaoru always has me fetch breakfast, then cook it, that she does," He said.   
  
"Oh," She started. Then paused. She just couldn't wait any longer. "Father…can I ask you something?"  
  
"What do you want to ask me?" He asked.  
  
"Can I learn the Hiten Mitsurugi style, like you? Please?" She asked, nearly pleading.   
  
"Ran, you wish to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi style? Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"I'm very sure, father. I want to learn swordsmanship more than anything," She said.  
  
Continue? Yes? No? Review! Please! I love hearing your reviews! 


	8. Chapter 8

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. Akemi, Mitsuko, Ran, however do belong to me. Thank you for your positive feedback everyone. I'm glad you're enjoying this. ^_^ And to think, this is my first Kenshin fic too. Sorry for such a long time to update. I just thought it felt rushed, but, feh, it had to get done anyway.   
  
What A World  
  
By, BurningEmber  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
"If you are sure this is what you want, Ran, then I will teach you the Hiten Mitsurugi, that I will," He said with a smile. She smiled a rather large smile and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh, thank you, father! Thank you so much!" Ran squealed happily. Yahiko walked out of his room, yawning.  
  
"What's with all the excitement?" He asked, stretching.   
  
"Oh, good morning, Yahiko," Ran said. "Father is going to teach me the Hiten Mitserugi style!"  
  
"Father? So it was true?" He asked, looking at Kenshin. He nodded.  
  
"Ran, is my little girl," Kenshin said, then proceeded in cooking breakfast.   
  
"Ran's Kenshin's daughter?" Sanosuke asked as he walked out. "How come you never told us before Kenshin?"  
  
"Umm…I…" He hesitated. Kenshin had forgotten everything after he had vowed to never kill a soul ever again. He tried to forget, meaning before and after his Battousai days. There would be times in which Kenshin would have nightmares of his past. But he thought they were just nightmares.   
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru called out, she saw something wrong. She wanted…no, needed to know whether he was alright or not. Kenshin was still trying to answer Sanosuke's question.   
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked again. Kenshin looked up at her, breaking all thought. She looked upset, he saw sadness in those blue eyes of hers. He just couldn't look away.   
  
"Miss Kaoru…." Kenshin had nothing more to say. Ran looked at her father, wondering what was causing the two such misery. Yahiko put a hand on Ran's shoulder, she looked up at him and then back to the two adults who were in still silence.   
  
"I'm very sorry, that I am," He said and let go of Ran. "Miss Kaoru do you have an extra wooden sword?"  
  
"Yes, of course," She said and went go get it. When she returned, she handed Ran some proper clothing and the wooden sword. She smiled and went took a bath and put the clothing on. She walked into a rather large room of the dojo, where she and Kenshin would train. Kenshin stood there, smiling and unsheathing his sword. She looked in awe. She had never seen the Reverse Blade Sword before, the dull blade that saved the many lives that her father had saved.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked. Ran got into the proper position. It just came natural to her.   
  
"Yes, I'm ready," She said. Kenshin nodded and began showing her the different techniques he knew.   
  
Around dusk, Kenshin had showed her everything she needed to know and more. Ran was most pleased at that, she knew as much as her father did now. Just like she wanted. Kenshin had to admit, she was pretty good for someone her age.   
  
"You were very good, that you were," He said, smiling. "I'm very proud of you." "Thank you, father. Your praise means so much to me," She said with a small bow.   
  
"I think you and Yahiko should battle at dawn. One style against another," He said.   
  
"Against Yahiko? Are you sure father? He must be a very experienced swordsman," She said.  
  
"I'm positive Ran, that I am. I have faith in you. I know you'll do well," He said. "Just practice and you'll do well. I'll retire for the night, as you should too." "No," She said.  
  
"No?" He inquired.  
  
"I'm going to practice, just for a little longer," She said. Kenshin smiled and nodded.  
  
"Just don't stay out too late, good night," He said, kissed her on her forehead and walked back to his room. Ran smiled and continued practicing one of the many techniques her father taught her earlier in the day. Yahiko slowly crept into the room to watch her train. She messed up a few times, which caused him to chuckle softly. Ran went back at it again, practicing, harder and harder. Her body moved swiftly, Yahiko took note of that. If he was to fight with her one day, he would have to take note of everything. Her motions, her skill, her techniques, everything.   
  
"Damn it," She muttered as she messed up again. "I'm never going to get the hang of this." Yahiko shook his head, he knew that definitely wasn't true. From what he saw, Ran was exceptionally well in the art of swordsmanship. She just needed more than a day of practice. She failed to realize that. Yahiko opened the door another inch, to get a better look. She heard it open and gasped, then thought it was the wind. Yahiko sighed in relief of this and continued to watch her.   
  
'She's amazing,' He thought to himself and looked at her face, sweat dripping from her forehead. It was quite warm in the dojo after all, she couldn't help it. He then heard her begin to walk out. He thought quickly and dove into a bundle of bushes.   
  
"Mitsurugi Flying Dragon?" She asked herself. She shrugged and jumped up, as if she were flying and came back down, wiping the sweat off of her brow. Yahiko's eyes were as wide as they could go by this point. He thought that only Kenshin could pull a move that well. She tried it again, this time landing on her left arm, groaning in pain. Yahiko didn't give it a second thought, he jumped out of the bushes and took her into his arms.   
  
"Are you alright?" He asked her, rather worried.  
  
"Yahiko? What are you doing out here?" She asked.  
  
"Don't worry about that right now, are you alright?" He asked again.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," She said and held her left arm as she sat up, wincing in pain. "Ok, so maybe I'm not."  
  
"I'm going to get Miss Mitsuko," He said. "She's just as good as Miss Megumi." He ran back into the dojo and ran into her room. "Miss Mistuko!"  
  
"Yahiko? What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"It's Ran, she hurt her arm," Yahiko said. Mitsuko got up and walked outside, and looked at Ran.  
  
"Miss Himura?" Mitsuko asked. Ran looked up at her, her violet eyes showing nothing but pain. Mitsuko kneeled by her and briefly looked at it, seeing as nothing was too severe. "I see nothing wrong, she just fell on it." "So, I'm fine?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, you're fine," Mitsuko responded and looked at Yahiko. "You two better go back to bed." The two nodded and got up, Yahiko helped her to her bedroom. She didn't bother getting undressed, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the futon's pillow. Yahiko smiled warmly at her and brushed her bangs away from her eyes, then walked out. Mitsuko smiled at him, then walked back into her own room. She knew Ran and Yahiko would become something one day. She saw how they smiled at one another, how they talked and understood each other. They were just meant to be and their love would be exceptionally strong.   
  
She couldn't fall back asleep, there was so much on her mind. She wanted to know why Sanosuke was rejecting something very important to her. She didn't understand it, but she wanted to. She didn't care how much it hurt her either. It was important to her that she knew why. Sanosuke needed to know what she felt, how this was killing her. Just shredding her heart in half. She looked down at her bulge and rubbed it gently as she felt it kick.   
  
Continue? Yes? No? Review! Please! I love hearing your reviews! 


	9. Chapter 9

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. Akemi, Mitsuko, Ran, however do belong to me. Thank you for your positive feedback everyone. I'm glad you're enjoying this. ^_^ And to think, this is my first Kenshin fic too. I still think this is rushed, lol.   
  
What A World  
  
By, BurningEmber  
  
~Chapter 9~  
  
Ran awoke to find a bandage on her arm. Mitsuko must have came in during the night and bandaged it up for her. Yahiko opened her door and saw him holding his wooden sword.   
  
"You feeling better?" He asked.  
  
"Much, thank you," She said. He smiled and walked in.   
  
"Well, get ready. Kenshin wants us to do battle outside," Yahiko said, handing her the wooden sword that was next to her. She took it and got up.   
  
"But of course, I shall do as my father wishes," Ran said and did what she needed to do in order to clean herself. Kaoru waited until she got out of the back and handed her fresh clothing. Ran accepted, bowed and got dressed as quick as she could. She ran out to see her father standing by the door and Yahiko by the bushes, waiting. She lowered her head, thinking she had done wrong in making them wait like that and silently placed her sword in position.  
  
"Yahiko, lets go," She said. Yahiko looked at her and nodded, slowly making his way towards her, he too placing his sword in position.  
  
"The Kamiya Kasshin versus the Hiten Mitsurugi, this should be an interesting battle," Sanosuke said, leaning against the wall. Kenshin merely nodded and watched.   
  
"I won't go easy on you, Ran," Yahiko said. "Don't worry."  
  
"I don't expect you to," She said and jumped in the air. "Hiten Mitsurugi Flying Dragon!" As she came down, Yahiko got ready for an attack of his own as they clashed wood against wood. She went for another attack, trying to think as Yahiko came towards her. With nothing else in mind they once again, clashed wood against wood. The three adults were quite impressed with the children's progress in their training. Yahiko was coming along nicely since he had began his training. Ran was quite good for someone who had just learned how to use the Hiten Mitsurugi just the day before. Kenshin knew his daughter would be something one day.   
  
"You're pretty good Ran," Yahiko said.  
  
"Thanks, so are you," She said and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Yahiko needed to figure out her weakness so he could win this. Ran already had her plan, all she needed to do was put it into effect and this battle was hers.   
  
"Come on, Ran, you know we both don't want to do this-" Yahiko began.  
  
"But we have to anyway," She said, placing her sword in position. Yahiko nodded and did the same and struck an attack. Ran then placed her plan into effect. When he went to attack her, she slid under his legs and attacked him from behind with the butt end of her sword. Yahiko fell to the ground and flipped onto his back, where he saw Ran approach him and place her foot on his stomach. She smirked then threw her sword over her shoulder, walking back into the dojo to cool herself off.   
  
"Yahiko, are you alright?" Kaoru asked, helping him up. Yahiko nodded and rubbed the back of his head where she had struck him.   
  
"That-That wasn't Ran," He said. He was n denial. Kenshin walked up to the now freaked out Yahiko and kneeled down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's ok Yahiko, I understand that came as a surprise to you," Kenshin said. Yahiko took a deep breath and walked back into the dojo, where he saw Ran drying her hair and place it back in a ponytail.  
  
"Ran?" He asked. She turned around and looked at him and looked down. She hadn't meant to hurt him like she had.   
  
"Yes, Yahiko?" She asked. Her tone of voice had a hint of sadness in it.   
  
"What was that back there?" He asked.  
  
"Just something I had planned Yahiko. I hadn't meant to hurt you," She said. He walked up to her and took her hand in his. She didn't give a second thought, she hugged him. Yahiko looked somewhat surprised and hesitated for a moment before hugging her back.   
  
"Ran, it's ok, really, I'm fine," He said. "See? No wounds, no blood."  
  
"I'm sorry Yahiko, I feel awful!" She sobbed into his chest. She was thinking of her mother, how those men hurt her and tortured her before they killed her. She didn't want to hurt Yahiko at all. She liked him.   
  
Kenshin saw the two and shook his head, Ran had to learn to not feel so guilty after a harmless battle. But could Kenshin really blame her? She had been through a lot and he was pleased to see Yahiko comforting her the way he was. Sanosuke walked out of the dojo to visit his good friend, Katsu. He walked into the home and sat on the floor, taking a small cup of rice wine and downing it.  
  
"Hey, Katsu?" He asked him. Katsu looked up at him.   
  
"Yes, what is it my friend?" He questioned.  
  
"What would you do if you had a woman walk up to you and tell you that her unborn child is yours?" He asked. Sanosuke's dear old friend didn't know what to say.   
  
"Sano…are you serious? Do you think it could be that broad you were with six months ago?" Katsu asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I think she is Katsu," He said. "I just can't be the father to her baby, it just doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Sure it does. You slept with her, ran off on her and now your past has come back to haunt you and in the worst way," He said and poured his friend another cup of rice wine.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," He said and downed it.   
  
"It'll be okay, Sano," Katsu reassured him. "I'm here for you." Sanosuke smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Katsu," He said. Katsu too smiled and nodded.  
  
"Anytime Sano," He said.  
  
In two months passing Sanosuke had been a lot nicer to Mitsuko as she grew even bigger then before. Sanosuke had already discussed with her the situation and told her about his past, seeing if she would remember. When she had, he knew it. She was the woman he was with eight months ago.   
  
"Sano?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah, Mit?" He responded.   
  
"Is something troubling you?" She asked him, rubbing his shoulders for him. He picked her hands off of his shoulders and continued to look out the window.  
  
"I'm fine, you shouldn't be up and about," He said. "Get back in bed."  
  
"Sano, I'm worried," She said.   
  
"About what?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just feel something that isn't exactly right," She said.  
  
"To the baby?' He asked. She shook her head "no".  
  
"It's just a feeling I'm getting. Like something's going to happen," She said, gripping onto his shirt. "Sano, it's scaring me." Sanosuke took the woman in his arms and held her to comfort her. She rested her head on his shoulder and allowed a few tears to roll down her cheeks.   
  
"Nothing's going to hurt you or the baby, I promise you that," He whispered in her ear. She nodded and cried even harder. Sanosuke could feel the child kicking through the fabric of its mothers kimono and gave a small smile. "Yeah, I promise."  
  
"Come on Katashi, tonight's the night," Kiyoshi said and placed his sword in its sheath.  
  
"Coming, brother," Katashi said and placed the sheath on his belt. Kiyoshi already had horses waiting for them outside and was losing his patience. Katashi got on his horse and took off. Kiyoshi smirked and soon took off as well. They would kill Kenshin one way or another, even if it meant killing his offspring along with it.   
  
Continue? Yes? No? Review! Please! I love hearing your reviews! 


	10. Chapter 10

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. Akemi, Mitsuko, Ran, Katashi and Kiyoshi however do belong to me. Thank you for your positive feedback everyone. I'm glad you're enjoying this. ^_^ And to think, this is my first Kenshin fic too. I still think this is rushed, lol. My apologies if this is confusing anyone. Like I said, it was rushed. *sigh* My apologies once again for this to take so long.  
  
What A World  
  
By, BurningEmber  
  
~Chapter 10~  
  
Ran bade her father goodnight and went to her room, laying down on the futon. She tried to sleep, but couldn't. Yahiko noticed a light coming from Ran's bedroom and walked inside. He sat by her and picked her chin up with his fingers. She looked into his eyes and smiled weakly.  
  
"Ran, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just can't sleep," She said.  
  
"This has become really common, Ran. Why can't you sleep?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know Yahiko," She said. "I know it's been occurring more often lately, but…" She just couldn't find the right words to say. Yahiko placed his hand on her arm and rubbed it affectionately.  
  
"It's alright, Ran, I'll stay with you until you can fall asleep," He said. She smiled and nodded, then laid back down on the futon. Yahiko laid by her side and they just stared at one another.  
  
"You know, I've never really met a guy like you before Yahiko," She said. He blushed lightly.  
  
"Umm, you really think so?" He asked.  
  
"Yea, I really mean it," She said. "Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we go for a walk?"  
  
"If you'd like to," He said and got up. She did as well and got her sandals on, walking out of the dojo with Yahiko by her side. Over the past months her liking for Yahiko had grew and at a rapid pace. She didn't think she had a crush on Yahiko anymore. She thought she was in love with him. This feeling was new to her, but whenever she was around Yahiko, her heart raced. She wanted to tell him, but just couldn't find the right words to say when she had the opportunity.   
  
Yahiko had the same problem. He knew it was love from the start, but just would never admit it. He blushed quite a lot, Sanosuke reminded him. He just couldn't turn to Kenshin about this kind of thing. And he knew Kaoru would make a big deal about it. He didn't want to tell Mitsuko, thinking she'd act like Kaoru and even worse due to her pregnancy. So, his last option was Sanosuke. He didn't want to either, but he had no choice. Yahiko wanted to tell Ran, but he felt chocked whenever he would try.   
  
~*~  
  
Kiyoshi and Katashi drew closer and closer to Tokyo by the second. Their luck had just struck for they saw their target walking towards them.  
  
"Who's the guy?" Katashi asked.  
  
"Probably her boyfriend or something," Kiyoshi said, not giving a care in the world as to who was walking beside their victim.  
  
"Isn't she a little young for one?" Katashi asked. Kiyoshi shrugged.   
  
"Get the sack ready. This is going to be a snatch and run," He commanded. Katashi obeyed and grabbed the sack as Kiyoshi made the horse gallop with all it's might towards his victim.   
  
Hey, Ran, you better look out!" Yahiko yelled as he attempted to grab her arm, but Kiyoshi had already grabbed her, Katashi put the sack away seeing as how his brother had everything under control. Yahiko tried to run after them, but the horse was too fast for him. With nothing else he could do, he ran back to the dojo to get Kenshin.   
  
"Yahiko, what is it?" Kenshin asked as he saw the little boy panting for breath with a couple of tears in his eyes from the wind.  
  
"It's Ran…some men…took her," He panted. Kenshin ran out the door and to catch the nearest horse he could find. Yahiko ran after him. There was no way he was going to allow Kenshin to do this on his own. Kaoru watched the concerned father run out of the dojo and ran out with him along with Sansuke and Mitsuko. Sansouke didn't want to take Mitsuko along, but she insisted.   
  
~*~  
  
Kiyoshi grinned as he felt the girl try to break free from his grasp but it was no use. She was stuck in there.   
  
"There's no use in trying," Kiyoshi said to her. Ran wouldn't listen, she continued to try to struggle until he tightened his grasp on her and she screamed from the pain. "Finally, now shut up!" Ran closed her eyes and tried to pretend that this was a bad dream that she would just wake up from anytime now. But, when she opened her eyes, it had failed. This was happening. All of it. Everything.   
  
"Father, Kaoru, Yahiko…" She whispered. She wanted to see them again. She was terrified. She didn't know what was going to happen.   
  
When they reached Yokohama Kiyoshi threw Ran to the ground as she wound up landing on her side. She got up quickly and followed Kiyoshi and his brother. Katashi showed a little sympathy, unlike Kiyoshi who threw her into the empty dojo.   
  
"Good, now we have the bait…all we need is the prey to come for it," Kiyoshi said with a grin.   
  
"This is only going to make him angrier," Katashi said.   
  
"We'll be ready for him, brother, we'll be ready for him," Kiyoshi said, that same grin remaining.   
  
"So, you're the Battousai's offspring? You look exactly like your dad," Katashi said after Kiyoshi left. Ran said nothing, she just sat there, her shaking quite noticeable. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"W-what?" She asked, even her voice was shaking.   
  
"I won't hurt you," He said and handed her a cup of water. She accepted it and sipped it slowly.   
  
"Thank you," She said in a small voice, then let her hair out, combing it with her fingers for the time being. Katashi watched her, then heard footsteps.   
  
"Get your hair back up, he's coming back," Katashi warned as Ran did so. Kiyoshi walked back in and looked at his brother.   
  
"Go sharpen your sword, we'll be needing it," Kiyoshi said firmly and kneeled next to Ran, taking her face in his hand. "Such a pretty child."  
  
"Bite me," She said and spat him. He struck her in the face, sending her to the floor.  
  
"Easy Kiyoshi, she's just a child!" Katashi exclaimed.   
  
"She's a smart ass is what she is," He said and growled a little. He stood up. "You better smarten up child and learn some respect or something might go terribly wrong." And with that, he slammed the door and walked out with Katashi. Ran sat there and curled into a little ball in the corner, praying that someone would come and find her, rescuing her. Maybe Yahiko. She prayed.   
  
~*~  
  
Yahiko ran with Kenshin and jumped on a horse. His first time to be exact.   
  
"Yahiko?" Kenshin asked, pretty impressed with how quickly he was moving for the girl he loved. It reminded of him and Kaoru. Seeing as there weren't enough horses, he pulled Kaoru onto his horse with him in his lap. Yahiko took off, at top speed it seemed. Kaoru's eyes widened as Sanosuke grinned.   
  
"Kid's pretty determined," Sanosuke commented, then looked down at Mitsuko who was staring off into the distance. "So are you little missy." She looked up at him and smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
"Yet, we're all a little determined, aren't we?" She asked. He nodded and took off on his horse as well.   
  
Yahiko's mind was flooded at this point, he was extremely worried. He didn't want to go to Yokohama and find her hurt in any way. He wanted to see her safe, but knew he was just dreaming. They were going to hurt her, he had that feeling and it wasn't going to go away any time soon unless he was sure. If she was, he didn't know what he was going to do. Use the Kamiya Kasshin on them more or less, just as Kaoru taught him.   
  
"I knew Kaoru taught me this for a reason, and now I'm going to use it and make her proud of me. Show her that I learned something. I just hope Ran's alright…they better not have harmed her severely! I'll kill them if they did! Ran, please hold on…" He thought desperately. It all came together it didn't make much sense. He didn't care though. It wasn't like anyone could read them.  
  
Continue? Yes? No? Review! Please! I love hearing your reviews! 


	11. Chapter 11

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. Akemi, Mitsuko, Ran, Katashi and Kiyoshi however do belong to me. Thank you for your positive feedback everyone. I'm glad you're enjoying this. ^_^ And to think, this is my first Kenshin fic too. I still think this is rushed, lol. My apologies if this is confusing anyone. Like I said, it was rushed. *sigh*   
  
What A World  
  
By, BurningEmber  
  
~Chapter 11~  
  
With Ran sitting in the same corner for three days straight, she couldn't help but feel sore. She got up and walked around, just to get the feeling back in her legs.   
  
"They forgot about me…how could they?" She asked herself, actually believing herself when she said something like this. Right now, the only person she could believe and trust was herself. All she could think about was getting out of there and of Yahiko. She thought he had forgotten, like he just didn't care about her anymore. Which could never be. For Yahiko cared about her more than life itself. "Yahiko..." She could feel tears in her eyes just at the thought of him. "I love you…I love you so much." When she sat back down, she hugged her knees tightly and curled up in a ball, looking like a tiny ball of fire that was to burst at any moment. Katashi would often look at her as she cried, mainly at night. His heart couldn't bear to strike her, unlike his brother who struck her whenever she opened her mouth. Even if it was a simple question, like to use the restroom or something. Kiyoshi was cruel, Katashi had to admit that. They may have looked alike, but personality wise Katashi felt as if he didn't know his brother. Like there was just no connection in blood line. Every time Katashi would look at Ran, another bruise would appear. He winced as he just simply watched the young child be beaten till she whimpered in pain. But never would she cry in front of him. She kept a straight and solid appearance. Like nothing ever bothered her. Her eyes would sometimes give that cold look, like her fathers would when he used to be the Hitokiri Battousai.   
  
"Ran, come," Katashi said. Ran quickly obeyed, she was hungry and she was dirty. Looking as if she hadn't bathed in days.  
  
"What do you want of me?" She asked sadly.  
  
"I'm going to get you something to eat," Katashi said, not daring to make eye contact with her. Ran looked down, her small smile remaining cheerful as she was taken into the room Kiyoshi was in.   
  
"Katashi, what would you like?" Kiyoshi asked. Katashi took a few pieces of bread and fish off of the table, handing them to Ran in a bowl.   
  
"Go ahead," He said and watched her walk back to the room she remained in. Kiyoshi glared at his brother.  
  
"You know we want the Battousai to find his child in some sort of agony. Then this so called "Rurouni" can flee back and make way for the Battousai within him to come out," Kiyoshi said, taking a sip of the rice wine.   
  
"Kiyoshi, you cannot merely starve the child, you'll kill her before he even gets here," Katashi said, taking a small sip himself.   
  
"Kill the child. I don't care. As long as the Battousai in him comes out. That was our goal from the beginning, remember? When we killed her mother?" Kiyoshi asked.  
  
"Yes, I remember," Katashi said.   
  
"Come to think of it, I want you to threaten the brat, hold the sword to her neck and make her cry out in pain, draw very little blood though," Kiyoshi directed, sipping on some more rice wine. Katashi didn't like the sound of this, he didn't want to hurt little Ran. He wouldn't have a problem doing it to an older man, but this was a child his brother was directing him to harm.   
  
"Brother," Katashi began. Kiyoshi looked up from his newspaper.   
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"I can't do it," Katashi said.  
  
"Come again?" Kiyoshi inquired.   
  
"I can't do it," Katashi repeated. "It's like asking me to harm a baby."  
  
"Katashi, you'll do this. And you'll do this with a grin. Do you understand me?" Kiyoshi asked with a cold, stern voice.  
  
"Kiyoshi…" Was all that came out of Katashi's mouth. Kiyoshi didn't have time for this. He walked out of the room and into his bedroom. There he wrote a letter to a few other men that wanted Battousai's head. They would be sure to get it.   
  
~*~  
  
"We're almost there," Kenshin said to Yahiko as Kaoru slept peacefully on his lap.   
  
"You know, she really likes you," Yahiko said.   
  
"And Ran really likes you," Kenshin said, smiling. "That she does." Yahiko blushed a light red.   
  
"H-Hey! Who said anything about me liking her?!" He asked.  
  
"She can't stop thinking about you, that she can't," Kenshin said, giving a small chuckle. Yahiko's blush deepened as he looked down, not another word was said. Kenshin smiled and gave Yahiko a pat on the back.   
  
"You better tell her soon, before you lose her," Kenshin said, thinking of Akemi. How he wished just to see her for one final time. Just to see her bathed in the moonlight. How Ran reminded him so much of her. She may have had his eyes and hair, but also had her mother's beauty. Akemi, to Kenshin, was like a beauty beyond compare. Sure, many men said that about their women. But, Kenshin had seen many in his life, and none could compare to his Akemi. She had shut her mouth just to protect him, although she was clueless as to where he had gone to. He would never forget her, no matter how many women walked into his life. Except for Kaoru. The one woman he loved just as much as Akemi. Could Kenshin love Kaoru more than Akemi? He didn't want to think such a thing, but it was better he thought of this now, then never.   
  
He looked down at Kaoru and brushed a stray hair off of her face as he rode the horse. The woman who was always there for him, the woman who will always be there for him no matter what the circumstance was. No matter how dangerous, she would risk her life for him. Kenshin wanted to tell Miss Kaoru Kamiya how he felt for her, but just couldn't come to finding the right words. Like both his daughter and Yahiko about one another. Breaking all thought, he heard gun shots, more like something being shot from a canon. They were in Yokohama. Kenshin gently nudged Kaoru and smiled warmly at her as she awoke.   
  
"We're there?" She asked.   
  
"That we are," He said and got off the horse, helping her off and catching her as she tripped on her way down. Yahiko, Sanosuke and Mitsuko followed Kenshin and Kaoru as they made their way through town. Many people staring at him because he carried a sword. Just like Kyoto. They reached a dojo just on the outskirts of the quaint town of Yokohama as the young male that was of Katashi guarded it.   
  
"State your business," He said, then looked at Kenshin's scar. "Oh my…you're him!" He ran in the dojo to get Kiyoshi. Kenshin wasted no time as he ran inside to see where his daughter laid. When he saw her, instead of Katashi, Kiyoshi stood with a small knife pressed against the tender flesh of her neck.   
  
"Hitokiri Battousai," Kiyoshi grinned. Kenshin's cold violet eyes seemed to grow colder by the moment as Ran whimpered for him to help her.  
  
"Ran!" Yahiko shouted.   
  
"Yahiko!" She screamed, but the blade was pressed ever close to her throat, causing blood to draw.   
  
"Stop hurting her!" Kenshin growled, getting ready to withdraw his sword.  
  
"Lets settle this outside, shall we?" Kiyoshi asked, showing him his sword.   
  
"Just stop hurting her," Kenshin said, his voice firm, but pleading at the same time. Kiyoshi took the knife off of Ran's neck and sent her to Kenshin, who held her tightly in his grasp.   
  
"Come on Battousai, it's now or never," Kiyoshi said.  
  
"We might as well," Kenshin said, fingering the handle on his Reverse Blade Sword.  
  
Continue? Yes? No? Review! Please! I love hearing your reviews! 


End file.
